Faulty Tinctures
by AwakeningMoon
Summary: Savin Juniper, a former Wendron Witch, has left her Coven and continues to venture into the castle where she accidently meets Marcellus Pye. The Alchemist offers to help her in her troubles, but only in exchange for the Wendron's dire secrets. Along with Savin's help, Marcellus brews the Tincture of Eternal Youth, or at least what he thinks to be the Tincture. (Based in 'Physik')
1. The Hunt Is On

**CH 1 – The Hunt Is On**

Trouble seems to follow Savin, and to her delight it matters not the time line she's in.

Her tall flowing figure is not one of deception, sneaking around corners and hiding from unwanted eyes is what she's good at. The Wendron Witches helped her with this to an extent. Taken as a small child, she stayed in the forest until her curiosity became too much for her imagination. Her time there had not been one of a horrible nature as you might imagine (though there were moments). Savin often spent her time exploring, letting her unruly black hair glide behind her as she ran through the woods, hoping for more.

But the time had come when she had to tell the Witch Mother her final wish, before venturing into adulthood - as is costumed. Once she did, the Wendron's did not fair well to the news. Savin was a great profit to the coven, and if they could not have her, no one could.

To put it lightly, Savin has her far share of enemies.

And so, the hunt was on.

She was in grave danger and the only place safe from the Witch Mother seemed to be inside the walls of the castle, so to the castle she went.

With minor difficulties of getting in, there were some bigger troubles on getting out.

Queen Etheldredda had her eye on the lowly thief, and how could she not? Word had spread over town in a matter of days with concerns of the mischievous witch roaming the city. Though most knew she only had good intentions, this did not stop the majority of the castle from their imaginative rumors about the girl. It attracted much more attention to Savin then she would have liked, and eventually the Queen ordered an assault on the former witch. Guards were told to keep a watchful eye out for the girl, posters littered the streets (featuring a poorly drawn sketch for description).

To Savin's delight her reward was high, and along with this more rumors emerged. So she embraced the fact that she was not welcome either in the forest, or the castle.

She created havoc for Etheldredda, raising the price on her head even higher. Everyone became uncontrollably anxious to hear more. No one had ever liked Queen Etheldredda, and so the people inside the castle walls secretly egged Savin on, creating more distress. And more guards.

On one particular occasion, Savin's blue witchy eyes deceived her. To her surprise, a guard stumbled from behind a corner, revealing her standing alone in Snake Slipway.

This was their time.

They could easily catch her now.

The guard howled in delight, finally he might just get that long needed promotion.

Others soon followed, Savin ran down Snake Slipway as fast as she possibly could, desperately looking for some daring escape. But there only seemed to be an old hatch in an abandoned alley way, so down she went. Much to her surprise she dropped onto a stone cold floor.

'Ice? Since when were there tunnels of ice below the castle?'

Uh, a Wendron witch had no common knowledge of the castle, that was for sure.

Stumbling down the tunnels didn't stop her, she could hear the guards opening the hatch and soon she could see one not far up ahead.

Perhaps she could still make it.

By now the guards were down the ladder. Quickly she plied the hatch open from the ice, her numb fingers grabbing hold of the ladder in desperation. She didn't know where it led to, but she didn't care.. She had heard the rumor this morning, Queen Etheldredda had ordered none other than a death sentence for the girl.

She had finally reached the bottom of the long climb down. And that is when she stopped worrying about the frantic guards above, the death sentence on her head, and the numbness in her fingers.

A pair of dark eyes glimpsed at her in midst of the surrounding darkness.


	2. Safe Passage

**CH 2 - Safe Passage**

Savin stopped dead, her eyes widening in the darkness but to no effect.

"What are you doing here?" A suspicious voice echoed through the space between them. The blurry figure took a step forward and Savin jumped only to hit her back against the flimsy ladder.

'This stranger,' she thought, 'is supposed to be here. And I am definitely not..'

She started to breathe heavily, thinking through everything the Witches might have mentioned for help.

She sighed, the Wendron's were not a huge help in any situation.

Still nothing came to mind, "I.. What are you doing down here?" So instead Savin used the one thing that had saved her many times before, her witty tongue. If she could have in that moment, she would have kicked herself.

"What are you ta- Wait, what was that?"

Savin heard the footsteps faintly loom over her, far above her head the guards were bound to find the hatch.. She was dead, that she knew for sure.

She quickly turned her attention back to the shadow in front of her, "you are very fluent in questions, are you not?"

A marvelous chuckle boomed against the walls "I suppose, but was that not a question also?"

She sighed, the footsteps were becoming closer, "this is going no where. Show yourself."

After a tense moment, followed by the sounds of the figure searching his pockets, a light was lit.

Savin blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden change.

She looked up as he was revealed.

A man stood before her, dark curly hair swaying above his shoulders, an amused expression on his face, which quickly turned to one of concern. His tall stature shadowed across the light, which settled between the darkness and illuminated his dark eyes one again.

"Your a woman..?" He shifted in his deep red and black robes.

"You speak as though you haven't seen one for years." Savin noticed the golden symbols sewn upon his clothes, 'something strange is going on down here, and I'm going to find out."

"Huh. Well I certainly haven't seen anyone down here in a long time." The hatch made a hollow thump, the guards were passing over the wooden trap door.

Savin suddenly shuffled through the dark over to the candle light, not wasting any time to put more distance between her and her death.

"I know I shouldn't trust you, but I'm going to anyway. Now please, just show me the exit to this place." He seemed too pause for a moment, 'a moment too long' Savin thought.

"Your standing beneath it, and it seems that you've already entered through it. Which is curious.."

"Oh, and how so?" She wanted to move this on as quickly as possible.

He lifted the light higher to see her face, "precisely, how did you see it?" It was in that moment that he saw the blue sheen from her eyes and (quite rudely, might I add) stared open mouth for some time.

"Your a witch.." His deep voice turned to a whisper.

"You don't know who I am then?"

He looked uncertain, "perhaps, now follow me." He turned on his heel, a constant tapping vibrated up the walls and Savin suddenly feared the guards would hear the sound of his boots. And what strange red boots they were.

But he pressed on, "pray what is your name?" Savin did not answer, thinking of an alias was not exactly hard for Savin, if you were looking for a witches name that is. Either way, she didn't think it would quite get past him.

"There's no point in hiding, I won't hand you over to the guards. It sounds like they left either way." She quietly thanked her luck, "my name is Savin - Juniper, that is."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Juniper, I am Marcellus Pye." He briefly turned to smile at his unwelcome guest.

Watching his every footstep, Savin did not notice the elaborate carvings on the walls shimmering in the light as she was to concerned with finding her footing in the dark.

After many twists and turns the extensive labyrinth tunnels seemed to slowly get wider. Savin's attention was maintained on the flip of Marcellus' robes as he mumbled to himself around a corner and finally came to a halt. A large archway split into two ahead, though without a thought they continued to walk through the left corridors and into a large open space.

There was a loud gasp, "it's beautiful.." The room sprawled with its lapis lazuli blue walls shone with gold emblems and strange symbols (similar to the ones she had unknowingly passed earlier). The stone floors were lined with tall desks and various shelves were filled with different coloured bottles and potions.

A great many papers and concoction bottles still lay about the ground from earlier use. Savin's curiosity peaked, who was this strange man helping her? She looked to him for Unspoken answers, knowing brown eyes greeted her and confirmed he was not a wizard..

He sighed, "if you want help, then you'll have to stay here until the fuss in the castle dies down. Otherwise you'll never get out."

"Why are you helping me?" She looked at him closely, expecting to find some preposterous condition on his pale lips.

"Perhaps in exchange, you'll teach me a bit about your coven?" And preposterous is what she got.

"Are you just trying to get me turned into a toad? Because honestly I don't need your help with that." She shivered and saw the silly smile on Marcellus' face, "don't laugh, the Wendron's actually do that you know." And then he too shivered, (holding back a slight giggle of course).

Savin turned back to glance behind her, the beautiful walls looked so gloomy from whence they had came.

"Fine. I'll help you, on one condition."

Marcellus smiled as if to ask 'yes?'

"Safe passage out."

His smile suddenly vanished.


	3. The Chamber Of Alchemy And Physik

**CH 3 – The Chamber of Alchemy and Physic**

"Whatever you seem to be doing down here doesn't look exactly legal." Savin looked over a towered wall of various ingredients.

"I assure you it is." He sighed, "but, about this safe passage you require.."

She was expecting this, "what about it?" If she was going to help him, he was going to repay her. One way or another. There would be no cheap way out of this for anyone.

"You see.. The guards are obviously looking for you with every ounce of their energy." Marcellus paused, thinking of every exit from within the Alchemy Chambers.

"The only way you'll be able to get out is through the Palace itself."

Savin sighed, 'oh brilliant... I'm dead. There's no doubt now.' Savin tried to regain herself, suddenly feeling weary of the topic.

"You have access to the palace?" This was the one thing that suddenly hit hard, "who are you, really?"

"I am Marcellus Pye... An alchemist within the castle. The, only alchemist actually."

"An Alchemist? Oh great, this explains everything.." But it didn't, not one bit.

Savin stopped wondering about the chamber they were in, the strange symbols on Marcellus' robe and the potions upon the ground. And at last she spoke her thoughts, "Why would you, an Alchemist of all people, help a Witch?"

"I told you, I may need your help with something. And Alchemists are not picky on how they get things done, or with who for that matter."

Yes, but a Witch usually was, and it took some strength for Savin to agree to helping the Alchemist.

But all that matters is that she did.

"Do we have a deal then?" Savin asked, obviously questioning her safe passage.

"It'll be tricky, but yes.. We have a deal."

Savin took to the next few hours exploring the chambers and their many secrets as she had once done in the forest. She admired the structure of the building, and eventually noticed the strange vibe it gave off, which was quite dominant in particular places. The one thing that startled her most was the presence of a looking glass in a far corner.

She stared into her own reflection (and much to her dismay, her hair was knotted), only now noticing how cold and wet she was from the ice tunnels. Her lips were nearly as blue as her eyes were in fact, and she shivered at the sight.

Marcellus walked up behind her, placing a thick blanket over her shoulders, "I would stay away from that if I were you.." He gestured towards the looking glass and then turned on his heel, walking to the middle of the chamber.

The glass made Savin feel quite nervous, she could not explain the feeling even to herself. But it was not a good one.

So she followed her new host, who hastily handed her a stack of old books.

"It seems we'll be working together for some time, you might want to read through some of these." She surveyed the weight in her hands, it would take weeks to read all these books.

"I wouldn't worry about finishing them all, I can teach you most of the basics of Alchemy over the next week or so."

At the mention of a time frame, Savin suddenly worried that she had promised into something she really didn't know anything about.

Though she thought, 'it's not as if I have anywhere I need to be.. It looks like I'll be safe here, and I won't have to search and steal like before either.'

"So tell me, what will we be working on exactly?"

"A tincture, I shall tell you the specifics once we're ready." Marcellus looked over his temporary companion, her eyes seemed duller somehow and her clothes wrecked by the cold.

He coughed, "I'll go get you something warmer to wear." He returned swiftly with a bundle of black and red in his hands.

"Alchemy robes? What is wrong with my normal attire."

A booming chuckle followed, "Oh, nothing" he said, toying with the cold and saturated material, "but you might get frostbite." He walked away, gesturing Savin to follow him through the winding paths once again until they reached a small room. A lonely bed, accompanied by a tall desk were all that were in sight, "so ill be staying here then?"

He nodded.

"How will I figure out how to get back to the chamber? It's like a maze in here.." Savin entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ill show you your way back into the Chamber of Alchemy and Physic in the morning" Marcellus called.

She quickly emerged from the room dressed in her new robes. He laughed with an impeccable nature, "what's so funny?"

"I feel like I have an apprentice again." Marcellus smiled at some fond memory, his eyes glazed over as if it were playing out in front of him. "Not to mention those robes are too big for you."

Swaying in the heavy material, she scowled "does that mean I'm your apprentice now?"

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet." Once again, Marcellus beckoned her through the hallways, stopping only once to ask yet another question, "how old are you Miss Juniper?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a Witch her age?" She smirked and received a small chuckle in return, "but to answer your question, nineteen."

Marcellus turned with a small surprised 'hmph' and kept walking, "now I really feel as if I have an apprentice..'


	4. Knowledge Obtained

**CH 4 – Knowledge Obtained**

Savin awoke with a start, a witches' dreams were not what most would call friendly.

Slowly lifting herself from the bed she glanced over to the many piles of books and notes on Physic. Marcellus had recently decided that she was to study Physic and he would teach her the basics in Alchemy. So for the past 3 weeks that is precisely what they had done.

The Alchemist and his ways grew on Savin, (even though she might not admit it) it was hard thinking of leaving such a wonderful place. She had never been anywhere this peaceful yet oddly hectic, and she loved every second.

Physic was quite interesting in it's own ways, what the Wendron's called Physic was very different in comparison. Marcellus also recognised this as a great advantage to their plight, her perspective of the subject brought many new aspects in understanding the tincture.

Once Marcellus trusted Savin enough to reveal it's true nature, the tincture itself became a weighty surprise. No one had ever made a tincture of eternal life before, even Savin's Coven had tried many, many times before but to no avail.

In the next week both Marcellus and Savin had hoped to finally know exactly what was needed to create such a potion, and how.

Savin, once changing into her borrowed Alchemy robes, set down the (recently learnt) tunnels to find Marcellus. The past three weeks had been tiring for both of them, and she was hoping to catch some sort of break, at least within the hour.

"Ah, there you are Miss Juniper." Marcellus greeted her with a smile, looking up from a particularly dusty book.

"Marcellus, have I not told you to call me Savin?"

After a long coughing fit from his dusty surroundings he replied, "that seems to be no fun."

Savin laughed and leant over the podium to closely look at the large golden bound book. Which she now noticed was so dusty that it was hard to even read.

"I think, perhaps.. I've found a very complex way of making the tincture."

"But a way no less.." She sighed, there would be no breaks today.

"Let's get started then shall we?"

Another sigh, "yes, let's."

Marcellus started by showing the formula to Savin, with all the newly required information intact.

"Complicated may have been an understatement" The Alchemist said after seeing the witch's aghast face.

"It sounds impossible.."

"I think it is suppose to. Otherwise everyone would live forever."

She sighed once more, "point taken." She looked over the ingredients once more "wait, this berry is only found in the forest."

"I was trying to avoid telling you this actually.." An apologetic smile spread over his lips, "pray, come with me?"

"Back into the forest? If the Wendron's find me ill be killed."

He held up a hand as if to stop her, "and that is why I am coming with you."

Savin was lost in his triumphant smile, "you have no idea of what is in the forest do you?"

"I have a vague idea.." The smile still lingered, somewhat.

"Oh great, were going to die."

"Don't be so pessimistic Miss Juniper, we will be able to do this with ease!"

Savin wasn't so confident, "okay genius, so how do we get out of here then? You are travelling with a fugitive."

His face became puzzled and after a long moment he answered, "the ceremony, well be able to sneak through the palace. It'll be busy with all sorts of people I'm sure." His voice was quite serious, and suddenly Savin regained some confidence.

"Ceremony?"

"Yes, my sister Esmerelda has set up a ball to try and convince Etheldredda she is ready to be queen." He stopped dead with a wince.

"Your... Your? The son of the queen!" She hesitated with question, "do you not know your mother has been trying to kill me for the past 3 months?"

"Yes I know... I thought that perhaps if you helped me I could keep you safe in exchange." Savin wasn't convinced.

"She's insane, just as the castle assumes. I would never help her capture you, nor anyone else."

She smiled at Marcellus' sudden kindness, convinced once more. "Okay then. Walk me through this plan of yours."


	5. Kitchen Disguises

**CH 5 – Kitchen Disguises**

****Marcellus and Savin stood underneath the hatch leading inside the Palace. A loud racket could be heard above them. Chatter, faint music and heavy feet pounding along the floor above startled the paranoid witch.

"Are you sure about this?" Her blue eyes sparkled in the dark as she looked down to Marcellus. With one hand keeping her steady on the ladder, she nearly lost her footing, causing her to kick him in the shoulder. She took her other hand off the hatch and securely grabbed the ladder, it was a long drop down.

"Ouch.. I'm positive." He knew Savin was worried about being caught, her neck was on the line and he wasn't going to risk anything.

Savin slowly opened the trap door, climbing out of the darkness she was greeted with a wonderful scent of cinnamon.

"Mmm" she hummed. Marcellus followed out after her, both squished into the tiny cupboard located in the kitchens.

"Why are we in here?" Savin pulled her arm from around her side and accidentally nudged her companion.

"Ouch, will you stop that?" He moved only to trip over his feet, falling hastily against the cupboard wall and bringing Savin with him.

"Sorry.. Are you alright?" If The cupboard were not so dark, Marcellus would have seen a red tinge grow into Savin's cheeks.

"Fine" she replied.

"Anyway" he continued, "the other trapdoor leads into the throne room, which is quite the giveaway don't you think?" One sharp look said it all, "and yes I won't be this sarcastic the whole trip."

Savin rolled her eyes and pushed her back against the opposite wall, "perhaps I should wait here. As the plan suggested."

"Ah yes, the plan." Marcellus opened the door only to quickly shut it, locking Savin securely inside. Wandering along to the servant quarters, he was greeted many times by various guests and servers.

By the time he was back in the kitchen Savin had grown impatient, "put these on quickly" Marcellus opened the door and handed Savin a simple black dress.

"A servant's uniform? This was your brilliant idea?" She hissed through the door as she changed.

"Yes, I thought it was quite original." Coherent mumbling from inside the cupboard followed, and out stepped the poorly disguised Savin.

"This is stupid" looking at her delicate shoes she couldn't help but make a snide comment.

"Good, now lets leave."

Walking through the halls, Savin kept to the wall and avoided any contact. Marcellus walked in front as to take attention off the odd servant behind him. She heard many sniggering comments from other staff, all assuming she was to be fired.

'How very amusing' she giggled, 'Marcellus couldn't hurt a fly, how could anyone possibly think he could fire someone?'

The Alchemist turned to look at her as though he had heard her thoughts, Marcellus couldn't hide the concern written into his face for long.

Stepping in time with the man in front of her, she focused on the task at hand. The guards were too distracted to notice any odd servant in the Place, often talking to one another about the current happenings.

Maybe, just maybe, this was a good idea after all.

Savin could see the palace gates through the windows, they seemed so close.

Distracted once again, Marcellus pulled her to the side, out of sight from a patrolling guard.

He sighed I'm relief, "keep an eye out, you were nearly seen." She nodded slightly.

Once the guard went on his way she continued to follow her guide to a small side door used for the kitchen staff. They picked up their pace through the gardens and out onto Wizard Way.

"There shouldn't be as many guards out on the streets tonight, with most of them stationed in the Palace that is."

Savin watched her blurred reflection on the flooded ground as she walked. If the castle was starting to flood, the moat must be far worse..


	6. Forest Night Berries

**CH 6 – Forest Night Berries**

By the time they had reached the castle walls, Marcellus and Savin had already avoided any attention set by the guards.

The toll was paid to get over the Moat, much to the collectors confusion (why would a servant and that Alchemist be going out of the castle now of all times?) But either way, he let down the bridge briefly for them to cross. He warned them that it would only be down again by morning, "yes yes, pray just let us cross when the time comes."

The grumpy toll collector grunted and was off to bed once again, 'blasted kids waking him up in the night..'

"So Miss Juniper, where do we start?" Marcellus smiled, the thought of them being one step closer to making the tincture had excited the Alchemist.

"In the forest obviously," her smirk had a mocking tone though Marcellus only laughed.

She didn't say another word before running up the small bank of grass and into the forest. That same feeling she often had gotten in the wilds was back and she suddenly felt at home. Waiting for Marcellus as to not loose him, she had a slight skip in her step as she led him deeper into the forest line. Turning back, Marcellus noticed that he could not see the river anymore. Many had gotten lost in the forest never to return, he stepped closer to Savin, sure to follow her every move.

"How will we find these Night Berries?"

She turned with a flash of blue eyes, "they're found not to far away from shore, I know a place where we will find them."

Soon they had reached a natural dome in the trees, it was deathly beautiful thought Marcellus. Savin ran over to a bush with black berries growing in clumps, picked three bundles and handed them to the knowledgeable Alchemist and Physician.

"Be sure not to eat them. Their quite poisonous."

"How will that work in the tincture then..?"

"Perhaps there is an ingredient that cancels out it's effects?"

Marcellus grew inpatient, pulling the list of ingredients needed from a pocket inside his robes, he searched through them.

"Uh yes, I should have known t-"

"Shh!" The forest had become unnaturally quiet and Savin instantly noticed the still of the wind. She looked with all seriousness to the concern on Marcellus' face.

"Can you climb?" She whispered.

"Not with any skill."

"Good enough," she walked over to a tree, helping him get to the highest branch he could possibly reach.

"Now wait there."

"Ah, I've dropped the list!" He said as loud as he dared, the silence of the forest was making him nervous.

Savin picked up the list and waved it at him, there were crunches in the bushes nearby and she automatically stopped.

By this stage, her heart might as well have been literally in her mouth. She jumped behind a tree away from Marcellus', careful not to draw any unwanted attention to him.

"I swear, I heard something over here did you not?"

"That's what I thought." A familiar voice was carried by three pairs of footsteps.

"Perhaps we should go back. There must be wolverines in these parts."

Savin knew those voices, and silently cursing her luck, stayed as still as possible. The Witch Mother, was here with two others from the Coven.

Under the unbearable tension, a twig snapped under Savin's weight.

Marcellus was unsure of what to do, these must have been other witches, and that meant Savin was in trouble. Though when he caught her eye she insisted he stay where he was. His mind was torn.

'She better know what she's doing..'


	7. Wendron Wolverines

**CH 7 – Wendron Wolverines**

Savin held her breath, took one last look at Marcellus for strength and stepped out from behind the tree. This was something that would occasionally happen to Savin: A run of good luck, and then suddenly, one very, very bad event that makes up for everything else.

Marcellus dared to fall down from high branch he was perched in (not so delicately might I add). He couldn't let Savin get hurt, nor be in any kind of danger in front of him in fact. His chest was pounding in his head, he had not been this nervous since a long time ago and the circumstances were very different then.

"Witch Mother, what a delight." Savin's over-joyous voice was highly sarcastic, and the Witch Mother did not like this one bit.

"Savin, I should have known... The castle not everything you thought it would be then?"

"Oh, and so much more." The Witches either side of their leader grimaced, this was not going to end well. Their light footsteps backed away to just behind the tree line.

Savin's stood her ground as the Witch Mother approached, her deep blue eyes just a shade lighter than her surroundings. The witches robes and attire were grimy with dirt and heavily hit her knees as she staggered forward, "you shouldn't have come back."

"We'll I definitely didn't come here to see you."

A low growl, for a second she wasn't sure if it was the witch in front of her, or something else. There was no way Savin could possibly beat her former Coven leader, (unless it was a battle of wits of course) she needed to get Marcellus and sneak out as fast as humanly possible.

Another growl. Both witches eyes narrowed, the witch Mother tightly grabbed Savin's arm, "is that a threat I hear?"

For a moment, I'm sure everyone in the clearing was confused, that was until her two followers screamed and ran back into the clearing.

"What is it?" A hiss escaped from her mouth, threatening her younger followers. The Witch Mother's tight grip was still snaked around Savin's arm with agonising force.

"W-wolv-wolverines!" The short blonde Witch ran as fast she could in the direction of the Coven, her braver friend stayed her ground.

A sharp scream echoed throughout the night, "Elisia!" The braver one bellowed. Savin pulled herself away from the Mother's grasp, ripping her cloak off her as she did so. The cold rushed over her as she saw the panic on the other witches faces, and hoped it did not reflect on her own.

"Marcellus?" Savin had lost her only hope amongst all the madness, 'which tree was he in?'

"Over here! I'm here!" His heart was pumping hard in his chest as he saw four pairs of bright yellow eyes surround them in the clearing, "Quickly!"

Savin turned from side to side searching for the right tree, the yellow orbs were getting far closer than she liked. Another scream followed as two of the wolverines pounced on the bravest of the Wendron Witches. Savin squeezed her eyes shut and ran to what looked like the familiar tree, "Marcellus? Are you up there?" Her panic ridden voice boomed through the tree tops, "yes! I'm right above you!"

Quickly glancing behind her to see both the Witch Mother and her outer robe gone, Savin struck her foot on a small indent in the tree's winding roots, reaching for a higher branch.

"AHH!" Jagged teeth clamped into her calf, she turned to see the yellow eyes of the wolverine tearing their way into her soul. It's black and grey fur fuzzed and knotted. She was starting to get dizzy, the blood gushing from the wound didn't seem to bother her, but the burning stabbing pain that followed did. She cried out, and someone tried to respond, "grab my hand! Savin!" She lazily reached her hand towards the night sky, hoping something, anything would grab her. The sharp pain seemed to stop, and a horrible throbbing followed as something grabbed her hand and hoisted her into the tree above.

"Marcellus?" Savin didn't know what was going on, where were the wolves? Vision blurred, and blood rushing to her head, Savin fainted as pure blackness surrounded her.

Marcellus quickly dusted the gravel off his hands from the rock he threw at the wolverine.

"Savin? Wake up Savin." He held onto her, making sure she would not fall from the thick branch supporting them both, and examined her leg. Blood was freely flowing from the wound, Marcellus tugged at the sleeve on his robes, ripping the right one straight off and wrapping it tightly around her leg. He quickly did the same with his left sleeve just in case, tying it above the wound.

He tried to clear his head. The bridge wouldn't be down until morning and coming down now was not a safe move. Marcellus grabbed Savin and pulled her closer, supporting them both on the branch.

He only hoped she would regain conciseness soon.


	8. Recovery

**CH 8 – Recovery**

After some hefty debating, Marcellus had decided Savin should stay in the chamber of Alchemy and Physik. This way he could keep an eye on her while she recovered and tend to her wounds with his knowledge of Physik.

With some confidence, Marcellus started brewing the Tincture of Eternal Life, not quite having the patience to wait for Savin's help. He spent the next three days carefully following every ingredient measurement and instruction precisely while watching over the sleeping witch in the corner.

The candlelight was swirling in Savin's eyes as she slept, she groaned and rolled onto her left, "ah ouch!"

There was barely any light in the Alchemy chamber, a few candles no less that flickered with the shadows dancing behind them.

She jolted into a sitting position, it was coming back to her, 'the wolves..'

The witch's blue eyes searched the chamber only to find it dark and empty. She was lying on the floor with a (not so comfortable) pillow under her head and an itchy blanket thrown over her.

"Marcellus?" She called, scared that her memory was indeed failing her.

'I did not walk back.. Did I?' Savin looked down and pulled the rough blanket away from her, seeing a slightly bloody bandage covering her leg.

"I couldn't have" she sighed, a frantic and concerned Marcellus stumbled through the main entrance, "Ahh your finally awake."

He watched her as he slowly made his way down the steps and to her side, "how is your leg feeling?"

"Painful."

He chuckled, "indeed.."

Piles of books were arranged in the left corner of the chamber, accompanied by many bottles and boxes and one very small cauldron. Savin thought she could smell a burning frog (what a horrible smell that must be) radiating out of the messy pile.

"How long have I been out for?"

"About 3 days." Yes, the chamber did look different to when she was last here.

"Don't worry about your leg, the Physik has hurried the healing along. With any luck, you should be able to walk on it soon enough." The throbbing in Savin's calf quickened at the mention of her wound.

"Thank you.." Shyness had never been a major threat for Savin, though now she was starting to wonder.

"My pleasure Miss Juniper" Marcellus smiled, then after some difficulty turned to inspect the nasty smelling brew inside of the small cauldron.

"What is that horrible smell?"

"My apologies, I never expected the tincture to smell so rotten." Marcellus' nose wrinkled as a puff of the concoction's fumes burst into the air.

"You've already started it then?" With some disappointment she wrapped herself back up in the blanket. The big freeze was due in the next few weeks, Savin had quickly noticed the change in temperatures from the castle to the forest.

"Yes, I started the day after we returned from the forest" he slightly yawned.

"How did we get out of there?" Savin knew that Marcellus wouldn't have remembered the way out, every tree looked the same to someone who hasn't lived, survived and flourished in the forest. Savin had done so her whole life and even she had her moments of pure confusion.

Marcellus sighed, "that nasty Gringe fellow by the moat. Apparently he had been yelling at some kids keeping him awake during the night. I unmistakably heard him and by first light started to follow his voice through the woods. Loud, that man is.."

Savin couldn't help but laugh at Marcellus' tone towards the Gate keeper, even though he (accidentally) had saved their lives.

"Yes, his wife didn't want to

Let me into the castle the first time I arrived, said I looked 'fishy' and that she 'didn't like fish.'"

They chuckled at their luck for some moments before Marcellus interrupted "ill need to change your bandages again soon, you might want to get some rest beforehand."

This was no trouble at all, the tired Witch laid her head down on the lumpy pillow and quickly nodded off, dreaming of wolves with piercing yellow eyes.

After carefully adding the Forest Night Berries into the brew, Marcellus quickly studied the concoction and returned to Savin's side.


	9. Finished Brew

**CH 9 – A Finished Brew**

Two weeks had passed them by, Savin had soon recovered and was now able to limp around the Chamber corridors. She had become annoyed when Marcellus started constantly asking if she would like some help walking. Though Savin knew he was just trying to be polite, what she didn't know was Marcellus' profound guilt for the situation. Constant thoughts bothered him to whether he should have done something sooner or not.

But they both pressed on, ignoring the past event in the forest.

Marcellus and Savin had been busy tending the delicate tincture that so desperately needed their constant attention.

He was furiously taking down notes on the various smelling fumes and the changing colours the brew had made in the past hour. The observations were endless.. It was a very complicated thing, everlasting life.

The large book that only he insisted on writing in, was now full with notes neatly spilling into the margins.

"can't I take a break?" Savin yawned while stirring the now deep purple concoction. Marcellus gasped, "it has changed once again, I think it might soon be ready."

A curious thought occurred to her in that moment, "what are you going to do with the tincture after we've finished?" A silence overtook the Chamber, the bubbling of the tincture becoming an irritating addition to the silence.

"Are you.. Thinking of drinking it yourself?"

"Well, there is only one way to test such a thing." His good mood faded, yes Marcellus had thought of such a thing, the endless complications and all that could possibly backfire. The thing that bothered him most was if he decided to drink the elixir of life, he would inevitably outlive those he loved. And what for?

"And, what happens then?"

Dark eyes locked with Savin's bright blue ones, "I don't know."

The brew started to bubble over, "it's ready!" Marcellus stood abruptly, knocking over a pile of books and scrambling to the cauldron. Grabbing a pair of (not so fashionable) fireproof gloves, he quickly took the cauldron off the still burning fire and onto a cooler heat. The elixir was slowly turning a sparkling gold, it had indeed worked.

He looked to Savin as if to check she was okay. There was no response. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of living forever, for anyone.

Separating a small vial from the original brew, they studied it carefully and Marcellus' face hardened.

"There's no going back now.."

"Marcellus, there will be no going back after you do this. You know that."

"I know." Savin reached for Marcellus' hand, but stopped herself as he turned and smiled, unsure of his actions.

"I wouldn't stop you if you'd like to drink it with me." He said, still unsure. Savin started to think of what life would be like after drinking the elixir. Outliving loved ones wasn't a problem, there was no one to outlive. The thought of living without anyone forever was a scary thought.

"I.. I don't know. It's a scary thought, being alone."

Marcellus became quiet, "if we drink it together" he paused, "we won't be."

A slight blush tinged Savin's cheek and a swirl of thoughts ran rampantly through her head.

What could she possibly loose? She had no loved ones that she knew of, no home, no purpose. Nothing to loose.

"What could possibly go wrong?" She said with an uneasy smile.

Marcellus and Savin had yet to learn their tincture was flawed, though they both sipped from the vial either way.


	10. Curiosity

**CH 10 – Curiosity**

After the first hit of adrenaline, the initial reaction of worry and regret set in. Savin sat at her desk, tracing the patterned wood with her fingers in slow repetitive motions.

"Why did I have to do it?" She sighed, banging her head hard against the papers sprawled over the desk. Drinking the tincture hasn't changed her physically at all, yet she felt different.

Doomed.

"So much work, and for what? Another way to satisfy my misery?"

Marcellus didn't seem so conflicted, in the small six hours that had passed, he was back to work. Analysing and writing all he knew about the tincture, nothing physically had changed with either Savin or himself. This confused the Alchemist at first, was the elixir not supposed to bring you to your prime? Savin was indeed in that stage of life, so no development was normal for someone in her circumstance. Marcellus had assumed that at the least, he would appeal a few years younger. He was indeed 30 now, yet still, no physical change had appeared. His mind seemed quicker though, and with this development he had started to doubt the effects of the tincture.

Perhaps it didn't work in the way he had thought. He decided to go check on Savin and ask for her thoughts on the subject.

He found her lying face down in a pile of books "uh, Miss Juniper?"

"It's Savin, Marcellus. Though I guess you'll have an eternity to learn."

"Well aren't you peachy tonight." He walked over to the desk, putting a light hand on her cold shoulder, "please, do cheer up."

A weighty exhale left her pale lips, "I suppose I don't want to regret this for the rest of my life. However long that may be." She smiled as if to make her grim statement sound of a happier nature. But just in case he didn't believe her, she added "I really am fine."

"You know, you are quite the awful liar Miss Juniper."

She glumly chuckled, "never have been good." She stood and embraced Marcellus in a warm hug, "thank you."

'What for?' He wanted to ask, but nothing left his mouth. Savin walked from her rooms into the Chamber of Alchemy, followed closely by a distracted Marcellus. His head was filled with confusing thoughts brought on by her touch, did he care for the girl?

He shook his head. No, he couldn't.

The mess that was the chamber caught Marcellus' eye immediately, he would not have fun cleaning this up.

He looked over to Savin's bright eyes, started to say something and stopped. His mind had gone blank, 'what was I here for again?'

"I, Uh.." He tore his eyes from her's, "I'm going to finish some notes.." He quickly made his way to his own chambers, his head was throbbing from his mind's confusing chatter.

Savin hadn't noticed Marcellus' sudden change in mood, and busied herself with cleaning. She could barley see the floor in the left corner in the room, and decided to start in the opposite direction. Picking up a few books and relocating them to a nearby shelf, she set about the Chamber wondering of her recent endeavours.

The Wendron Witches would have never gotten her into this situation, 'though there would have been other troubles' she reminded herself. Savin started to question her leaving the Coven to begin with.

The castle would be at peace with it's dreaded Queen (or what peace it already had), if she had not arrived. Her knowledge of Alchemy would be gone, and along with this: Marcellus.

Savin decided she had, in the end, made the best decision.

She closed her eyes, reopening them to find her own blue eyes glaring back at her. The looking glass Marcellus had warned her of looked so delicate in front of her.

'Why is Marcellus afraid of something so beautiful?" Her hand trailed over the air between her and her darker reflection. It did have an odd feel to it, one no one could explain. But the only way Savin possibly could, was that it felt Darke.

It was almost hypnotising, she wondered if Marcellus felt the same thing towards the mirror. She so desperately wanted to touch the smooth surface against her reflection, something was pulling her towards the silky surface.

Savin's consciousness was fading in and out..

Her blinding curiosity wasn't her best trait and in this situation, it was definitely would not pay off.


	11. Into The Looking Glass

**CH 11 – Into The Looking Glass**

Savin's curiosity towards the looking glass had bloomed, enough for her to know that it shouldn't be touched. Just the thought of it irritated her enough to question it's existence.

She stepped closer towards the precious glass, her reflection becoming clearer and her determination becoming greater with every step.

Marcellus was once again, skimming through his notes on the tincture of eternal life in the 'I, Marcellus'. He was becoming utterly amused with the fact of completing such a potion, with none other than a witch for help. He admired Savin's capabilities, that was true. Her knowledge of the unspoken arts seemed to be (in this situation) a great deal of help.

'I really should thank her somehow..' He got up from his desk, thinking of his admiration for the girl.

"She's a forest witch Marcellus.. Get it through your daft head." Shaking himself free of his confusing thoughts, he trudged out of the room, utterly bemused. She would soon want him to take her through the palace and out of the castle.

'Maybe I should consider offering her an apprenticeship?' He let the idea settle in, 'after all, it wouldn't be so bad having her around..' Marcellus found himself making excuses for some time while wandering through the labyrinth and to the main chamber.

'I could teach her the ways of Alchemy while she teaches myself about her Coven.' He lost his feet, stopped to regain himself and turned right.

'She did seem interested in Physic quite a lot..' He mused, 'perhaps, she might stay.'

Finally he had reached the chamber, only to find Savin in a strange way.

"Miss Juniper?" He called, "is something the matter?" She looked as if she might fall over, Marcellus walked over to a desk to place his book down. He glanced over to Savin once more, hoping that indeed nothing was the matter.

He caught the blue sparkle in her eye, focused on the looking glass, "No, wait!" He ran forward to catch Savin's outstretched hand, her slim fingers hovering closer to the glass. It pooled like liquid around her emerged hand, Marcellus quickly grabbed around her waist and pulled, holding onto the fabric of her dress as he did so (as if not to fall backwards.)

'She has no idea what she's doing..'

"Miss Juniper, pray wake up!" The Alchemist yelled as Savin's arm was further submerged into the glass. Marcellus grabbed onto her green robes with all his strength, he was her only lifeline.

"No, no no no!" The only visible part of his future apprentice, were (in Marcellus' eyes) the horrible black boots she insisted on wearing.

"Savin!"

And soon, they too were gone.

Marcellus dropped to the floor in anguish, "pray no.." Immediately his earlier thoughts and admirations rushed to mind, "that stupid, stupid witch.."

Savin was gone, with no possible knowledge to come back.


	12. Physik

**CH 12 – Physik**

Marcellus had been fretting over Savin's disappearance for some time, pacing back and forth beside the mirror. On the other side of the looking glass, Savin had just realised the terrible thing that had took place "wh.. What?" She was in a strange corridor, decorated with brown tapestries.

"Oh no." She hit herself hard on the forehead, surely she must be dreaming back in her chambers. But everything seemed so detailed, so real.

She pinched herself hard, "ouch" and realised that this strange occurrence was definitely reality.

"Where has this thing taken me?" She turned harshly and banged her hand against the looking glass, "no! Take me back!" But the shine of the mirror was gone, almost lifeless in comparison.

"This cannot be happening.."

The mysterious room was decorated with profound objects, Savin longed to learn more of each and every one of them, but learning from her earlier mistake, held back from doing so.

While restraining herself from touching (or even looking at) any of the antiquities, she quickly moved down the long hallway and up it's small steps.

"Marcellus had warned me! Why did I not just this once, listen to him!" She screamed through the halls, her warped echoes bouncing back at her with force. Restraining herself from a small sob, she reached the small wooden door and opened it to find a delicately decorated room.

'Fit for a princess.' She thought, 'wait.. An I in the Palace?' She ran over to two larger doors and opened them roughly. Black hair swung into her face as she stared at the pearly white floors. Slowly the witch lifted her head to see the arched windows displaying the palace lawns.

"Just my luck" she sighed.

Savin thought of her sneaky entrance into the castle with Marcellus not so long ago. Surely, she would be able to locate the same trap door in the lower kitchens.

With a stern voice she reminded herself that if she were seen by anyone in the palace, her head would roll.

"I can do this.." No one appeared to be around the corner, so she snuck up to the next turn and quickly checked for any witnesses. None in sight.

The palace seemed dead compared to the night of the ball. She regained some confidence, quickly skimming across the floors until she reached the kitchen with minor difficulties.

The hatch located in the cupboard was covered by crates which she quickly pushed into the corner of the kitchen.

"Thank god.." She opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder, carefully replacing the door back on it's hinges.

What Savin would say to Marcellus when she returned, she didn't know. Surely he was worried, after all, Savin had just drank the Tincture of Everlasting Life and disappeared mere hours later.

Suddenly a large (and rudely worded) speech came to mind when she thought of the Alchemist.

"Don't touch that.. Doesn't he know that just makes you want to do the exact opposite?" Taking her foot of the bottom rung of the ladder, Savin loudly made her way through the lapis lazuli labyrinth.

"Bloody alchemist.." She stopped a moment, eyes crinkled with suspicion as she slowly turned her head to face the wall. Running her witchy fingers over the smooth surface she noticed that it was more worn than usual, scuffed almost.

"Weird. I only came down here a little while ago.." Savin continued to walk, a strange feeling overwhelming her as she did so. The Chamber of Alchemy set her mouth agape, it had completely turned itself over. Everything was so different, desks lined a path through the centre with tall chairs placed behind them. It's looked completely different from her last visit (though she noted the books were still a mess.)

She grunted while searching for a sign of Marcellus, 'where could he possibly be?'

A bundle of red and black caught her eyes, an Alchemy robe was resting on the back of a chair. One much smaller than the one Marcellus had lent her at that.

She wondered if he had yet another apprentice, "how long could I possibly have been gone for?"

A strange feeling of being watched washed over her, and her witchy instincts kicked in. These situations occurred often in the forest with the Wendron's, there one had to watch their back constantly.

"Hello?" No one answered Savin's call, and she assumed it was just paranoia.

This was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to Savin before. A Magykal looking glass looping her back into the Palace, and (not to mention) to her possible death.

Her eyes looked for the reason of all the confusion, it took some minutes of searching the chamber until she confirmed that it too, had disappeared.

This was far too much for Savin to handle in one day, "Marcellus? I'm sick of the games, show yourself!"

A pair of green eyes watched from afar, confused and concerned. What was this woman looking for? And how did she know Marcellus?


	13. Similar Situations

**CH 13 – Similar Situations**

Replaying the past events in her head hadn't helped her one bit. Savin still was searching the main Chamber of Alchemy in hope of finding Marcellus and having him explain the blasted looking glass to her.

Savin heavily sighed and pulled her cloak further around her, protecting herself from the big freeze.

"He's not here." Savin's neck jolted to the side to catch a boy with curly straw hair and green wizard eyes staring back at her. He was dressed in Apprentice Alchemy robes, though somehow they didn't seem to suit his wizards glare.

"Who are you?" Savin shot back accusingly, she didn't like this one bit and (though she wouldn't say so) it frightened her.

"My name is Septimus, and who are you?" He continued to rotate a ring on his right index finger that glowed with a slight hum.

"Look, I don't know who you are Septimus, or what your doing here but I'm really confused and I need to talk to Marcellus. Now."

Septimus didn't know what to do, he recognised her blue eyes for what they were, but she seemed so lost, helpless almost. His instinct told him to help, but there were complications, "how did you even find this place? Even I can't get in or out."

"The lookin- wait, you don't know how to get out?"

"No, so I don't know how you got in."

"I used the trap door In the outer corridors." If it was possible, Savin became even more confused then she was before.

"What do you mean? That door's locked."

"Not from the outside it isn't." She studied his inquisitive eyes, he reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite place it.

"Why would you want to come down here?"

Savin blinked, "I don't know what's happening.." She grabbed her curly dark hair, clenching the strands in her fists for support. "That awful looking glass.. And now everything's different, your here, Marcellus is missing. What could possibly hav-"

"Looking glass?" Septimus' face went deathly pale, his eyes widening with horror, "you can't have.."

"You know then? About the looking glass?" Finally she was getting somewhere.

"You came through the glass then?" Septimus held out his hand to help her up and she took it gratefully.

"Yes, I don't know where I am.. I turned up in the Palace and everything had changed, your here.." A look of pure confusion spread over her face, "when did that happen by the way?"

"About a month ago.. Why? Have you been here before?"

"B-before?" She shook her head, looking the young wizard in the eyes, "It can't have been a month, that's when Marcellus found me.. It was about four weeks ago." Savin's head was spinning around the room, the boys pale complexion and green eyes swirling in front of her.

"You don't know how the mirror works then?" Septimus' face was full of sorrow, he didn't want up explain this to anyone, let alone someone with the same experience as him. How could he possibly tell her something that had cause him so much pain when he had found out himself?

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed, Savin didn't like where this was going.

"The looking glasses.. They're connected to each other, I'm assuming you went through the one that is now here and travelled into the palace?"

She nodded, eager to have a legitimate explanation for the days unusual events.

"Well, I did the exact opposite. I went through the palace glass and came out of this one." Savin thought that this Septimus looked quite upset.

'Talk about similar situations..' She sighed and readied another question, "yes, but what has that got to do with what's happening now that I'm back?"

Savin twiddled her thumbs, looking down to see Septimus smile grimly. Bad news was coming, she could tell.

"There's something else.." Bingo.

"The mirrors, they don't just take you from one place to another, it's more complex than that."

"Of course it is.." A nervous laugh escaped her lips and Septimus returned an uneasy, yet confident smile.

"You don't only travel from mirror to mirror. You travel through time as well."

"What?" Savin's eyes were wide, her mind spinning out of control. Yet surprisingly.. She believed him.

'What is the date then?' The witch wanted to ask, but she didn't have the stomach quite yet. The inevitable question could wait a little longer.

She felt sick, for support she grabbed onto Septimus' shoulder. "And your in the same situation I'm guessing?" Savin looked into his watery eyes.

"Similar, yes.."


	14. Regrets

**CH 14 – Regrets**

Septimus had explained his situation briefly, though it didn't seem to clear any of the fog clouding Savin's mind.

Passing through a looking glass, into another time frame didn't make much sense to her. It wasn't physically possible, and even though this was indeed a fact to her, Septimus seemed to think otherwise.

And oddly enough, she believed him.

She snapped out of her confusion for a split second, 'He's not here.' Septimus' past words echoed in her head.

"Where's Marcellus then?" Savin's tired voice whispered, she was sick of these explanations.

"In his chambers.." Septimus didn't sound so certain.

Savin's black belted boots led her to the complex winding paths leading to Marcellus' rooms.

"Wait!" Savin turned to see a worried expression covering the boys face, "If what you said is true, then maybe you shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

He hurried over to her side, "well.. It's been four hundred years, and things change over time Obviously." Septimus was beginning to sympathise for Savin, it sounded like Marcellus and her were good friends.

Though he couldn't possibly imagine his new teacher looking younger and being friends with no less than a witch.

Savin figured Septimus didn't quite know about the tincture, "it'll be fine" she concluded.

What he was implying didn't make any sense to the witch, not after what both Marcellus and herself had drank the night beforehand.

'The night beforehand, four hundred years ago' Savin reminded herself. A chilling shiver ran down her spine and she pulled her cloak closer around her.

Walking up the carefully carved steps, she reassuringly smiled back at Septimus and made her way down the hallways to find Marcellus.

For some reason Savin felt very, very nervous. The shaking in her hands that had been from the cold, now shook from pure apprehension. This confused her even more, should she not be mad at the Alchemist instead?

She reached his chamber door, hand hovering over the coloured wood, waiting for the opportune moment. But there was no opportune moment, for in that very second Marcellus' door screeched open, revealing a frail old man.

He slowly looked up and his eyes seemed to light up in his hollowing sockets.

"Juniper.."

She looked over the ageing man, his fading and frail figure standing before her in his Alchemy robes. Thin white hair hung down onto a wrinkled face, his hazel eyes staring straight through her just as they always did.

Savin's head did one more dizzying lurch, "M- Marcellus?" She fell to the floor, a swirl of lights staining her closed eyelids.

It wasn't some time before Savin once again became conscious, but when she did, the foreign sight of her former Alchemist still shocked her.

She was lying on the floor in the Chamber of Alchemy, cold air rushing over her face as she sat up.

Marcellus was by her side, his sad glance shaking her bones.

Savin looked down to see her worn boot slightly covering the bandage on her left leg. If it had been a week before, she would have been lying down the same as she was now, while a young Marcellus tended to her wound. Yet now she was in the same situation, four hundred years later.

"The tincture.." She whispered, all her concentration focused on keeping a steady head.

"It failed." His weary voice continued, "it was indeed made for the purpose of eternal life, as you can see.. But apparently not of eternal youth."

"Yes, I guess that thought did escape us didn't it?" She turned her glaze back to Marcellus, watching him twist uncomfortably on his stiff wooden chair.

The old man's chuckle sounded insane, but he couldn't help but himself.

"It's been nearly four hundred years since I've last seen you Miss Juniper, and you look the same as the day we met." He coughed heavily.

Savin ignored his subtle complement, "what do you mean four hundred years? I drank the potion too, did I not?" Which she was deeply regretting in that moment.

"Yes, but our faulty potion only protects from natural death."

Savin did not like where this was going, "how.. How did I?" She couldn't bring herself to say the last words.

"The Wendron's.. Somehow they found out or plan and came looking for you."

Savin's mind was working on overdrive, "the recipe!" Strangely enough, Marcellus was now the one who seemed utterly bemused.

"I dropped the list in the forest along with my coat! The witch mother must have taken it, and read the contents.." Savin closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to see anything around her, it seemed too unnatural. This time, this dimension along with it's different memories caused her much distress.

"I caused my own death then.." Marcellus stood, gently he layed a bony hand upon Savin's shoulder. Though he desperately wanted to embrace her in a hug, he thought otherwise. It did not seem appropriate with the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry.. It's a terrible thing, knowing ones death."

Marcellus slowly started to walk back to the entrance of the corridors, feeling to overwhelmed to be near the image of his lost friend.

"Where are you going?" Savin called to him.

"Miss Juniper," Marcellus called her name as a goodbye and left for his rooms.

"Four hundred years and he's still calling me that.." She sighed, getting up from the cold floors and leaving the chamber to find Septimus, "some things never change."

Many things were running through Marcellus' tired mind, all those years of guilt and longing finally turned over.

"How rudely ironic of fate" Marcellus stated to himself. Against all the odds she had somehow come back into his life.

'And just as Septimus is to begin brewing the final tincture.. Now perhaps she won't have to live through the horrible things I did.' He softly chuckled to himself, "Miss Juniper's luck is timely, i'll give her that."


	15. Where's Septimus?

**CH 15 – Where's Septimus**

The now old Marcellus had left Savin to herself in the Chamber of Alchemy, where she started to notice the subtle differences.

'Four hundred years' she reminded herself.

"Septimus? Are you around here?" Savin called out down the chamber that ran below Snake Slipway.

There was no response. Septimus was long gone, and Marcellus was following close behind him in the intercepting tunnel. Once he had finally reached the boy, the gold glittering doors that led to his younger self were swiftly unlocked. Septimus once again, was pulled through the time slip.

Savin obviously had no idea that any of this took place, her head still hurt from the clutter and confusion around her. If she had known Septimus was now in her own treasured time, the news would have terrified her.

The strange difference of the Chambers creeped Savin out more than she would like to admit, even to herself. So when the limping Marcellus stumbled around a corner (looking genuinely exhausted), his yellowing nails curling into claws, Savin screamed.

"Calm yourself Miss Juniper.." Marcellus' appearance had long ago stopped bothering him, but (to his dissatisfaction) this did not change anyone else's views.

He sighed heavily, seeing his younger self not five minutes ago, had not helped his ego at all.

Savin's hand pressed against her chest, trying to physically slow down her racing heart, but to no effect.

"I'm sorry, I just.. You scared me.." Savin felt terrible for her actions, after all, she was talking to Marcellus here. He had been her only friend, a person she trusted. Savin started to wonder if this had changed for him, centuries had pasted Marcellus by without her.

"It's fine believe me. It's the reason I left my old house on Snake Slipway in fact."

"You hav- had sorry, a house in the castle?" Savin had only seen Marcellus stay in the Alchemy Chambers with her and she now assumed this was to keep an eye on her.

"Oh yes, right near the boat yard.." Old memories flashed in his mind but quickly vanished, his memory was fading fast and had been for the past two hundred years.

Savin's recent thoughts on Septimus returned, "have you seen the young boy wandering around here? He said his name was Septimus."

Marcellus' ancient mind was working away with excuses, "I showed him the way out." Marcellus figured it wasn't exactly a lie, just a play of words. There was no possible way he could tell her his real whereabouts without trouble.

"Oh, good.." Savin remembered Septimus' terrified and utterly shattered expression, she assumed Marcellus had shown him through the mirror and back to his own time.

"Would you show me back then as well, to my time?"

Marcellus blinked, he had not known that the Septimus Heap boy told her his time slip situation.

This changed everything, "I.. It can't be done.. Just yet, of course." The ancient Alchemist finally strung the right words together.

"What do you mean?" Savin became immensely suspicious, a stern voice taking over her usually cocky tone.

This Marcellus seemed different to the one she knew back home and she didn't like it. Marcellus scratched his chin with long dirty nails, 'and not nearly as hygienic' Savin plainly observed.

"The glass needs time to gain back it's strength, so to speak." Even though Marvells knew to some extent that this was true, the looking glass did not (at this time) need any rest. But it could definitely not be trusted with precise time travel and the experienced Alchemist and Physician knew better than to risk such a thing.

If Marcellus sent her back through the looking glass, she could turn up in any time frame, ruining his long awaited plan for Septimus.

Savin rubbed her temples, 'something's going on..."

She tried to keep strong, holding in her unstable emotions until a possible escape seemed near. But with every minute Savin found it harder to swallow, a weight slowly settling over her subconscious.

"Fine, but as soon as it's ready, I'm going back. Understood?" For effect, she started talking loudly as if his old ears would fail him.

Marcellus raised a wiry eyebrow, ignoring her strange tone and nodded.

This was indeed a chain of lies, and white lies or not, a lie is a lie. Savin knew something was wrong and Marcellus knew he could not send her back, at least until the working tincture was complete. He would have to wait for the past to catch up with them, a few weeks at best.

For the Tincture Of Eternal Youth was yet to be made four hundred years in the past.


	16. White Lies

**CH 16 – White Lies**

Marcellus understood that Savin wanted her space, and after a week of strange conversations that led nowhere, he seemed to miss the old days. His cloudy hazel eyes wandered in her direction, she was sprawled in the floor reading an examination on Physic.

He chuckled, 'if only I were younger' he thought, bringing himself into a fit of coughing.

Savin thought she trusted the Alchemist, but still she couldn't bring herself to believe his words. It had been thirteen days since her arrival into this strange time and his insistence on the looking glass needing rest was tiring her.

Savin noticed he had changed (and not for the better) over the years, and wondered what could possibly have occurred for this to happen to Marcellus.

"Marcellus?"

"Yes?" His voice softy echoed through the tunnels.

"Did you ever try and fix it? The tincture I mean."

"You have no idea.." Marcellus' voice trembled with anxiety. Savin was slowly catching on, and sooner or later he would have to send her back.

"Miss Juniper, I have checked the looking glass this morning."

"Yes?" An excited voice boomed around them, "pray, is it ready?"

"Not quite, but in the next few days, it should."

Savin smiled, "that's brilliant news," perhaps she had underestimated the old Marcellus.

"You'll be back in no time I assure you." But he couldn't, Marcellus still had no idea how he would get her back. The mirror was possible yes, but where she would land varied greatly, from days to years, no one would know.

He would have to risk it..

"You have to understand, that you may not end up in your exact time of course."

Savin frowned at Marcellus' sudden information, he had been shrugging it off for so long and finally decided to tell her now?

"Oh, is that so?" She asked, annoyed by both the Ancient Alchemist and his words.

"Yes. It is."

"Well we'll have to figure a way around it won't we?"

Marcellus raised his bagging eyes to see her stern face and sighed, the door was inevitable. He would indeed have to send the young witch through the _ Door using his Keye, to be precise in such a matter.

Marcellus could avoid it no more, consequences or no - she could stay here no longer.

He stood from his dusty chair, "follow me."

"What are you-" Savin stopped herself, she would rather just go witness whatever it was before she received another mind searching lecture from the forgetful man. Marcellus led her down a corridor she had never seen before and up a set of delicate winding blue stairs, at the bed if which was a beautiful blue and gold door.

"I'm sorry Miss Juniper.."

"For what?" Savin was starting to worry, Marcellus pulled a small golden plate from his pocket and pressed it against the tall golden doors in front of them.

Bony hands rested against the doors, holding them shut for one last, short explanation.

"I have been a fool.." He stopped, lowering his head in defeat, "this is your way out. Please, do not question why I kept it from you for so long. Or why I'm telling you now for that matter.." Marcellus was starting to regret his sudden change of mind, if the tincture had not been finished then the plan would be ruined. But he couldn't take that blue shine in the witch's eyes anymore, it reminded him of too many old memories forgotten.

Savin's face spread into a bright red "how could-"

"Pray, I just hope they have finished."

"How?" She screamed, aghast, "I trusted you!"

Marcellus' hands slipped from the gold lined doors, a sudden chill of air washing over them. Surprised by his strength, Savin lost her feet as he grabbed her dress roughly and threw her through the door.

She screamed as she hit the smooth ground, watching as the door closed behind her, Marcellus' torn and wrinkled face disappearing into the darkness.

"You absolute- aghh!" She slapped her hands on the stone floor, "why would he do such a selfish thing!" She screamed and yelled as much as her lungs would allow until she heard something smash behind her.

Turning around in a furry, her black hair flinging into her red face and eyes a glare at the disturbance, Savin quite nearly swore at the sight.

"Savin!" A young Marcellus stood in front of her, broken glass at his feet and a tremendous smile spread across his face. His black and red robes flew behind him as he rushed forward and slammed hard into Savin with a bone crushing hug.

The red faced witch was too aghast to say anything, believe me she tried, but nothing left her lips.

"I didn't know if you would come back!" Marcellus pulled himself back, still clutching her shoulders incase she might disappear once again.

"Wh-" Savin's eyes narrowed and she vaguely smiled at the sight of her young friend, but then resumed in all her rage, "why did you do that!" Her small hands pushed Marcellus back, "you trapped me there, when you could have sent me back whenever you wanted to!"

"What are-" Marcellus was taken back by her sudden screaming, he ran a shaky hand through his dark hair and fought the urge to laugh. Marcellus took another step back as Savin continued to curse and point her fingers accusingly, "and you say us Witches are bad!"

"I don't-"

"Of course you do!" Savin cut in, "you lying.. Reckless, imbecile!" She grabbed the front of his tunic and Marcellus frowned, this was too much.

"Excuse me Miss Juniper" he loudly said over her rambling, "I don't think that I deserve such a tempered greeting.." He assumed that her unexpected trip through the glass had not been at all pleasant.

"Yes you do.. You-you fool!" She hurdled herself back into a hug, briefly pulling herself back to look at the Alchemy Chamber.

'Just the way it should be' Savin thought.

She ran from Marcellus, leaving his arms still outstretched and a dark eyebrow lifted in confusion.

Savin filled the arched room with laughter, she sounded utterly crazy but she didn't care one bit.

"I'm back!" Looking from side to side, Savin's witchy blue eyes caught a mop of curly straw hair in their wake. Her smile dropped, "Septimus?" Whipping her head quickly around, her hair following after her, Savin's fiery glaze quickly met Marcellus'.

"Oh not again.."


	17. I, Marcellus

**CH 17 – I, Marcellus**

"Septimus, is here?" Savin looked utterly bemused, Marcellus was once again expecting her to yell at him.

"Yes, he is in fact right over there."

"Oh really?" Savin's sarcastic tone passed right over the Alchemists' head.

"Uh, Savin? Welcome back?" Septimus shyly smiled, this Witch was obviously not someone you wanted to mess with at any given time. He didn't mind the witch though the thought, she had seems nice enough all those days ago when they had met.

"Hello Septimus, how are you?" she smiled and returned her attention back to Marcellus. Their young companion mumbled something and went to sit at a nearby desk to study.

"How did he get back here before I did?" Her tone softened, turning from anger to disappointment.

"We'll I assume, my future self" Marcellus looked somewhat disgusted by this, "sent Septimus back to help me and then proceeded to send you back afterwards. Though there is quite the time difference isn't there?" He pondered this for a moment, pacing back and forth on the white marble floors.

"Time difference.. Pray, what do you mean? It has only been 14 days, has it not?"

Marcellus' eyebrows furrowed together, "no, it has not."

"How long then?" Savin realised that this must have been created in the time loop from the door, she turned around to see the golden doors shining in the light, alchemic symbols aligned along the edges.

"One hundred and sixty nine days, to be exact."

"Oh.." Savin went to sit at the desk next to Septimus, who seemed oddly quiet and concentrated. She ignored the fact that she may have missed her birthday, (along with a few other things) and started twirling her hair as she always did when she was blue.

"At least I'm back then."

"Yes, indeed" Marcellus smiled and joined them at the table.

"Septimus, I did not know that you were from this time as well."

"I'm not" he whispered, still immersed in his book.

"What do you mean?" Savin sat back in her chair, far used to all the excruciatingly long and detailed explanations.

"I was sent back to help Marcellus with the tincture." She turned to Marcellus who leaned forward and (trying to hold back his excitement) explained the situation.

"Septimus was sent back to help you with the new tincture then? Of Eternal Youth?"

Marcellus nodded.

"Why now though?"

"A conjunction of the seven planets is occurring and doesn't do so again for many hundreds of years to come. And obviously, by then I won't be fit to make it.. As you saw."

Savin shivered at the image of the old man, wandering aimlessly throughout the tunnels, "yes.."

"Apprentice, I was wondering if you would check on the tincture for me? Hopefully it will be ready soon enough."

Septimus stood up and went over to a large cabinet carved into the Chamber walls, opened a glass door and began to stir the stewing tincture.

"Not yet" he called back.

"Septimus is here of his own will, yes?" Savin looked back over to the concentrated boy, he did seem to have a great interest in Phyisik.

"Well, Septimus has certainly warmed up to being down here. Have you not apprentice?"

Marcellus yelled back to his new apprentice, who nodded "I guess so."

Septimus continued to stir the brew, taking extra precautions with the delicate tincture.

Savin shook her head, she didn't want to get into this right now.

A loud bell sounded throughout the halls and Marcellus jumped up, "its time then." He quickly grabbed a book from the table beside him, scribbled a few things down and shut it with some enthusiasm. Savin saw Septimus form the far side of the room fiddle with something in his pockets, but soon forgot as Marcellus yelled. "Bookbinder?"

"Bookbinder?" Savin strangely repeated the words as a puffing man with a red face ran out from a tunnel, standing behind Marcellus.

"I am here your excellency" he bellowed.

Savin raised an eyebrow, there were working others in the Great Chamber now?

'Did he just call Marcellus Your Excellency?' Savin giggled as did several over scribes she now noticed sat at far desks in the Chamber, waiting for orders.

"Spare the twitterings, and pray bring the press to the table." Septimus saw the man struggling to lift the press into the table and went over to help him.

Throughout the morning, Septimus was hurrying around helping the now busy scribes bind Marcellus' book.

Savin hurried over to Septimus' side and tried to help him, but only found herself getting in the way.

She saw him slip an envelope into a pile of pages and hand them to the next scribe, but ignored the action.

Septimus had mistakenly thought no one had seen his little exchange and sat down, his trembling hands folding into his black and red apprentice robes.

Marcellus walked over to the now finished, beautifully bound book and pressed his signet ring into the bright red wax.

The book was finally sealed and a number of relieved sighs filled the room.

Septimus only hoped Marcia would find his letter in the I, Marcellus four hundred years later.


End file.
